A trip to Hyrule
by xImperfectSoulsx
Summary: This is a short story. It's not based on any of the games, I came up with it a while ago and thought I will just put it up. Thanks for reading.


The Legend of Zelda

3rd person pov

"1000 miles to Hyrule!" said Link softly. You could see the sadness in his dark blue eyes; he couldn't wait to see Zelda again. He was riding on his horse to meet her he had been riding his horse for a day now. He hated living so far away but there was nothing they could do about it, she had to stay at the castle to make sure Hyrule was okay and nothing bad happened to the kingdom and Link couldn't move to Hyrule because there was no way he would be allowed by the King. So they had to live far away but Zelda was worth it she was all Link was ever wanting, she was pretty, funny and sweet but over all they things what Link loved more than all that stuff was the she had an amazing personality.

It felt like ages for Link but latter he seen a sign the said in bold black writing **'Welcome to Hyrule'**. Links mood lightened it had felt ages ago since 1000 miles to go but he finally made it. It was 7 o'clock at night and he was getting to see Zelda in 10 minutes! Then Link started to panic what if Zelda had forgotten that he was coming? Link started to think of these situations where Zelda stopped liking him. He was tempted to turn round and leave but he thought since he travelled so far he might as well go and see her and it would have been a waste of a 2 day trip and he had to deliver something important to the king. Link was not sure what this important thing was but he didn't care he just wanted to see Zelda again, when he reached the gate his heart was pumping really fast, he told the guard that he had and important parcel for the king and a very important message for Zelda. The guard showed Link to a room for the next three day. He could not believe he had made it he gave the king the important parcel, it turns out it was a shield. Link did not see the importance about this shield but he thought there was no point of questioning this strange gift then he set off to find the princess Zelda. When he made it to her room he chapped the door, his heart was racing the door slowly creaked open on the last chap he seen that Zelda was still asleep because Link was not allowed to see her the night he arrived he looked at the clock it was 8 o'clock then all of a sudden Zelda's alarm clock went of Link jumped and stood out of the room he heard Zelda get up and turn the alarm then Linked chapped the door he heard Zelda walk to the door when she opened it her eyes widened and then she put out her arms and gave Link a huge hug and asked him when he got there and how long did the journey take. Link stopped her mid-sentence and said "hi" Zelda looked at his with a straight face then she burst out laughing. "So when did you come back?" she asked him curiously

"I got here last night about 7 but I had to sleep because I had two days of journey on me and had no energy or I would have come up last night." Zelda's face was a pale kind of colour with big brown eyes she had brown, blond hair. She wiped the blond his hair out of his eyes and then she gave him a kiss. They heard footsteps coming up the stairs "Zelda, ohh Zelda" they heard a voice in the distance. Link and Zelda looked at each other; Link panicked was he allowed to b up in this part of the castle with the princess, the voice was getting closer. Zelda let Link hide under her bed just in case of any questions were asked about the two of them as far as everyone was aware the princess was still looking for her prince but as far as Zelda was concerned Link was her prince. The footsteps stopped then the door started to open. "Zelda are you awake?"

"Yes father I am just up, what's happening is something wrong?" asked Zelda trying to act like Link wasn't there. "You usually come down sooner than 9 o'clock!"

"Sorry father but I couldn't sleep last night."

"Okay, I am expecting you down the stairs in 15 minutes."

(Zelda's dad leaves and Link gets out from under the bed.)

"Have you had some breakfast yet because if you haven't you will be expected to have something to eat I will not have you starve."

They went down and got some food, Link went to his room and got changed and in his big he seen the red box he brought he picked it up and it had a ring in it he was planning to ask for Zelda's hand in marriage but he was scared because he didn't think her father would allow him to marry her. He planned to ask her on his second day. After he got changed he went and met Zelda and she had planned to go out to walk around Hyrule so she decided to go out with Link.

They walked around the streets stopped and had lunch and met people after their walk they went back to the castle; Zelda went back to her room while Link went looking for the king. He was going to ask for his daughters hand in marriage. After minutes of searching the castle he final found the king he stared to talk about Hyrule and other things then he started to talk about Zelda and he said "She will need a prince soon and I might hold auditions to see who", Link interrupted and said "Can I marry your daughter?"


End file.
